a little more time
by nochs
Summary: edward cullen has a dark and twisting past, and even darker pastimes. come along for the journey as we explore the hidden crevices of his mind and delve into the tantalizing maddness that resides within. "what seems to be is oft an illusion" oh how true!


London England, November 29th, midnight.

Breath fogged in wispy puffs before the cherry lips, drifting high and dissipating into the clear sky. The past month had been cold and sterile, crackling ice obscuring the windows of bleak stone buildings and seeping into the mouths and eyes of the city's homeless population. Children were constantly inflicted with pneumonia and whooping cough, elders not near expanding the energy to fight the cold, passing as the children. the cold was sense blinding, flurries obscured the eyes, stinging and pricing, leading those in the streets astray, freezing the nerves and chafing away any sense of smell. As were the nights before, so would be tonight. Snow crunched and cracked underfoot as the cherry-lipped man sought out a sign of life in the desolate cold. The man shivered, not from cold but from excitement, and pulled his grey woolen coat closer to his thin frame and adjusted the grey cap to better cover his deathly pale ears. Another shudder raked his frame as he wandered into the night towards a shadowed alley.

There.

Up ahead moving between the high walls of the alley, the first sign of life.

The person clouted in darkness of the alley wove its way nearer to the man, the person, no, the girl, wandered unknowing into the range of the man, close enough to touch. The girl shuffled past without seeing the man, suddenly nervous as if she sensed someone fallowing her. And rightly so, the man turned silently and, silently still, crept after the girl.

Her hair was a wispy gold, turning silver in the starlight shining down on the girl and her pursuer. A light breeze blew from ahead of the girl, whisking her golden locks from the confines of the scarf and sending a wall of her perfumed sent to the man fallowing in the shadows. Their breath floating before them only to be scattered by their flesh as they sprinted through the abandoned streets. Her chest heaved and strained as the girl pushed her body beyond its natural limits and into the frantic race of panic. Her muscles burned and throbbed, stretching, bunching, tearing, repeat, as she fled the man gaining on her.

A cruel hearted laugh broke free from the mans thought, shattering the silent night and ringing in the streets, echoing through the mind of the running child before him. The laugh wasn't human; more a vicious snarl filled with mockery, but it did its job. The panicked child snapped her neck around to see the mad gaze of her pursuer, but, where was he? the girl spun around searching desperately for the crazed man, each time she looked one direction a taunting coo would come from another, a glimpse of grey wool here, a flash of crazed red there, driving her mind into splendid confusion.

And then she fell.

Fireworks of snow rose around her body as she hit the ground, dusting her eyelids and sneaking beneath her dresses to chill her fear heated skin. The breath whooshed from her lungs causing a thick white cloud to erupt into the star dusted sky. shock over took the girl, her mind fogging without the air it needed, then a gasp, sucking in air greedily before recognition dawned on her like a crashing tide.

A man stood before her, tall and thin, with cherry red lips set in a menacing snarl, his victorious red eyes boring through her. Her heart beat sped up, breath coming faster and shallower as the man approached. The girl shuffled backwards, trying to escape, and the man froze. The girl froze as well, her breath hitching to a stop and eyes growing wide in fear as the man sank into a feral hunting crouch of hunter, enticing her to let her eyes wander his stance. The man, but could he truly be called a man looking as young as he, had through the terrifying aura, an angels beauty. And so the girl prayed. Her hands clasped before her chest around the old rosary as she began to sob out the Lord's Prayer. The angel of a boy before her laughed pitilessly at the young girl and crept forward.

He was within a fingers breadth of her when he leaned toward her face, a strand of copper hair dangling before her, turning to the side to whisper in her ear.

"God won't save you now" a sickening scream echoed through the night as the boy angel tore into the Childs neck.


End file.
